Guilt of the Heart
by sonictailsbros
Summary: Sonic has been feeling down lately so when Tails forces him he never expects the answer he is given. I don't want to give too much away. Read and find out!


Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog SEGA does. I only own the plot.

It was a quite sunny day in the Mystic Ruins and there was not a single cloud in the sky making everything seem peaceful. In a small house in the ruins two of our greatest heroes live there. Unfortunately a blue hedgehog that is known to everyone as Sonic the hedgehog hero. Sonic has not been himself lately, but he acts like nothing is wrong which seems to fool other people.

Sonic sighed and stared out the window hoping to distract himself from the guilt that has been in his mind for 6 months. "_Why did it have to result in killing him? I mean sure he tried to destroy the world but did he really deserve to die?"_

He continued to stare out the window until he heard footsteps coming his way. Sonic turned his head to see his little brother Miles "Tails" Prower staring at him with a icy glare that is not usually seen on his face. "What is wrong with you!" Sonic could see that he was upset by the look in his eyes.

"I don't know what you mean" he replied in a causal tone. This only caused Tails to become even more angry. "DOEN'T GIVE ME THAT!" Sonic flinched at the tone of his voice. "I HAVE KNOWN YOU ALL MY LIFE! SO DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT SOMETHING IS WRONG! TELL ME WHAT IS BOTHERING YOU!"

"Okay okay you don't have to get your tails in a knot." Tails ears dropped "sorry for yelling at you bro" he really didn't mean it he just wanted Sonic to tell him what was wrong and why he was upset. He had never once seen Sonic act like this it just wasn't normal for him. All he wanted was his older brother to be back to the way he is supposed to be.

Sonic went over to the couch and sat down and padded the seat next to him. Tails went over and sat next to him waiting for Sonic to explain. After what felt like hours Sonic finally spoke his voice sounding so dead. "Do you remember 6 months ago when Nazo was unleashed and tried to destroy the world?" That name made Tails shiver. He wouldn't ever forget that battle it really scared him seeing Sonic and Shadow getting beaten up really bad. He nodded his head and motioned for him to continue.

"Well it's just that I feel guilty that I killed him when he didn't deserve it." Tails eyes went so wide that it looked like that they would have popped right out of his head. "What do you mean he didn't deserve it! He tried to kill us and blow up the planet!" Tails said in a angry tone.

Sonic stared him in the eyes and gave him a look as if Eggman told the world he was a woman. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Shadow try to destroy the world twice?" Tails just sighed before replying a yes in a low tone.

"So whats your point Sonic?" Tails asked not really understanding why he's upset. Sonic narrowed his eyes "What do you mean so what's your point." Sonic was getting rather annoyed that Tails was not seeing the point he was trying to make.

"My point being that Shadow was just confused by who he really was." This statement only made Sonic more mad.

"Nazo is just the same! He didn't know that he could do a lot more good then evil!" This made Tails rethink what he said before.

"I guess your right, but why be so upset about it? It just wasn't you that killed him it was Shadow too or should I say Shadic." Sonic remembered that transformation when he and Shadow used Chaos Control to fuse together to become the powerful Hyper Shadic and how much power they had.

"Yeah I guess your right, but when me and Shadow were about to kill him I saw so much fear in his eyes that I have never seen him have he really did look scared." Sonic had tears coming out of his eyes. "It just doesn't seem fair that he had to die! I just wished things could have gone differently you know?"

Tails nodded his head. "Yeah maybe he just needed a friend if we could have showed him what it's like to have friends maybe things could have been different."

Sonic could only smile at his little brother's statement. "You know what? Your right and who knows? He may actually come back someday and maybe we could try to be friends with him" To tell the truth Sonic felt a lot better then he did before.

"Thanks a lot little bro I actually feel better thanks to you"

Tails smiled "No problem big bro I'm glad that your finally out of your flunk"

Sonic smiled back "I'm hungry want to get some chili dogs?"

Tails nearly jumped out of his seat "Of course I do come on lets go!" He quickly got up and ran to the kitchen almost knocking over the lamp.

Sonic slowly got up and smiled at the thought of Nazo being a friend and how much his life will change if he became their friend. _"Someday I will find a way to bring you back and give you the life you deserve."_ he thought to himself before joining Tails in the kitchen.

Read and Review please!


End file.
